Card Captor Sakura - Memorial Fanfiction for a day long remembered
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a researcher/historian... this was going to be her best career move yet! I write this fanfiction, based on REAL events but set in the world of Card Captor Sakura... Same World (Earth). Lets just say... This fanfiction is not for the fai
1. Chapter 1

I know today (27/01/2015) is the memorial day (in the UK - where I live)... So I wanted to make a small story based on what I know of those events... or at least... the Aftermath... Kind of like a story that is based around and inside the place of... well... I think it best for you (The reader) to figure this out for yourselves.

It takes place as Sakura Kinomoto is a researcher/Historian... She was going to get more then what she bargained for...

This Fanfiction may/may not be updated, if I get inspiration/feel as though I can, I will carry it on... It is meant as a memorial, nothing more, and certainly nothing less.

Lets just say, Magic is the one thing that should never reveal the hidden horror's of Human Heart...Especially what it (could) be driven to do...especially not now... No... Not Ever.

* * *

Chapter 1: - The Journey into the Unknown...

"You're going where?"

Sakura closed her eyes with a hint of a smile. "I'm going on a historical mission, don't worry, I won't be long"

Keroberous looked out of the window and closed his eyes, "I'm not sure that's a good idea Sakura"

Sakura walked so she was behind Kero as he gazed up at the sky.

"Why do you say that?"

Kero could feel the human spirit in the forces of nature around the Kinomoto household.

"Sakura... Stand next to me"

Sakura stood next to Kero as she was instructed, she turned her head to look at Kero.

"Kero?"

Kero took in a deep breath as a wealth of emotion flooded his mind and body.

"There are things" He said, "... That not even Magic should ever attempt to unearth... I fear you may be... heading on an emotional journey..."

Kero opened his eyes and looked to Sakura.

Sakura blinked and nodded as though asking Kero to continue.

"You are not going to be the same when you come back... To be honest, I would rather you do not go... You remember when I told you about Andrew?"

Sakura nodded slowly, "I think so... You said he was instrumental in bringing down the Empire of Japan, giving the American's the atomic idea?"

"Do you ever wonder why he told them that?"

Sakura shook her head. "No..."

Kero sighed. "Lets just say... He... He's not dead"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Kero looked at Sakura with serious eyes, not the kind which she was used to.

"K-Kero?"

"Listen to me now Sakura. If you go through with this... There is no telling when, where or if you will return to Tomoeda"

Sakura closed her eyes, she then begin to shake.

"You sense it don't you Sakura?"

Sakura sat down on her bed very slowly. "I can feel it... the sense of..."

"Pure Evil and the Human Spirit"

Sakura opened her eyes, "Yes"

"Tell me Sakura... Which emotion do you think is stronger?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I... Its the evil... Its... almost to strong"

Kero looked down. "Do you think you... The powerful Card Mistress... Truely and honestly say, one hundred percent, that you will not be tempted, or swayed from your emotion of love?"

Sakura looked down also at this point. "I'm not sure..." She then sat down on her bed, Kero turned back into his disguise form, and sat down on her right leg.

"Sakura... You will feel... almost... alone if you go through with this... I'm not sure even your love for, that kid Syaoran, will help you break the evil that surrounds that... place"

"Kero..." Sakura began to stand up, but just as she said those words that a picture in her mind appeared of a boy with piercing blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. She suddenly sat back down.

"Sakura! Are you alright!?"

Sakura began to pant and nodded, "Yes I'm okay. I just saw a boy."

Kero placed his hand on Sakura's forehead and his eyes widened. "That's him... That's Andrew... He's beckoning you to East Germany"

Sakura looked to Kero. "Why?"

Kero shook his head several times. "I'm not sure... But I know one thing for sure"

Sakura looked at Kero. "We are going to need some help, call up Syaoran and Tomoyo... We're going to need their help if you are to get through this"

A few knocks on Sakura's bedroom door.

Kero went back to his "plushie" position.

"Y-Yes?"

Syaoran and Tomoyo walked through the door and while Syaoran sat in Sakura's chair by her desk, Tomoyo sat down next to her.

"Syaoran?! Tomoyo!? What are you two doing here?"

"Lets just say... We have a lot to talk about" Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "Mostly around the second World War... and your research"

* * *

Like I said, I do NOT want to hurt ANYONE'S feelings or anything... I almost cannot bring myself to write Chapter 2...But I have to... For the sake of the memorial story...

Lets just say World War II, like what Syaoran said, is a harder topic to talk about for a lot of people...


	2. Chapter 2

Memorial Fan-fiction for a day long remembered...

Warning:- Be aware guys, this chapter is going to get very dark...I suggest you read with caution. I don't want to be held accountable for any misreadings. This particular chapter...Is going to be hard to read...I know it was very hard for me to write...Trust me. I went very slowly when I was writing this...I normally churn out many, many stories all at once...But...Not with this one.

I don't, personally, know what it was like for the people back then...'Specially at southern Poland...I won't say the facilities name...But I am sure you will understand the further you read this...

Disclaimer:- I do not own CCS...But I do own this idea...

* * *

Chapter 2:- Advice, Preparation and Arrival

"What...What do you mean? You want to talk about my research? Why?" Sakura whispered while Syaoran turned and looked at her desk for a few minutes. "Sakura..." She turned her head to Tomoyo. "Yes?" Sakura whispered, it wasn't often that both Tomoyo and Syaoran would appear in her house...In fact...It was almost never.

"What part of the Second World War are you going to go to?" Tomoyo asked while Syaoran picked up a small file. "I think I know Tomoyo" Syaoran turned his gaze back around to the pair of them. "My question is...Do you honestly think you can cope with this?" Syaoran opened the file and both Tomoyo and him saw...A picture of a very...Very dark and ominous looking place...The picture had been taking many, many years ago. It was a black and white picture...

But the essence and powerlessness of the picture was almost to strong...Even for Syaoran. "Sakura..." He whispered while Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's. "We don't want you to get hurt...That's the main reason we're here"

Syaoran closed the file, then looked to Kero. "Did you tell her? About the magical repercussions?" Kero nodded. "Yes I did. I...Even here I can feel the evil power..." Syaoran nodded. "Its not like anywhere during that time was good or anything...Everyone in the West were just as evil as those in the East" Kero nodded. "Yeah..." They both turned their gazes to Tomoyo and Sakura.

Tomoyo looked out of the window. "If you, truly, have your mind set on this Sakura...Then I suggest you take someone with you" Both Kero and Syaoran nodded. "There's only really one choice as far as I am concerned" Sakura turned to Syaoran. "I can't go...Its to much for me to cope with...I'd be no longer myself if I went...You are going to be hurt very hard by that place emotionally...How about...Eriol?"

Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero widened their eyes. "Eriol?" Syaoran nodded. "Yes. If there is one person who is very likely to be able to support you there...It would be him. After all, he may not be as strong now...However he knows Black Magic...He has experience...For anyone to have that kind of experience..."

Kero nodded. "You would have a strong barrier to protect you from, those evil energies, right?" Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo closed her eyes. "Everyone... Close your eyes" Kero nodded again while Syaoran and Sakura followed suit when Kero shut his eyes.

[Vision]

The boy who Sakura saw, when she was talking to Kero earlier, was there. He didn't have a cape or cloak on. He was wearing a rather...scary looking uniform. They couldn't make out the markings or whatever...But they knew it wasn't good...Not by a long shot.

"Andrew!" The boy turned to a rather evil looking man... He gave Sakura the chills...Very deep and bad chills.. "Heinrich Luitpold Himmler..." Kero whispered as the air around the facility was getting more and more stuffy and humid. "Yes Himmler?" The boy asked while Heinrich stood in front of him. "You are the commander of this place yes?" Andrew nodded. "I am. I make sure this facility is up and running. We've had a lot of people in today"

Hienrich nodded. "Over 1,000 people this afternoon alone right?" Andrew nodded again. "This concentration camp is getting full...I don't think we have the capacity for anymore people.

Syaoran shivered. "If only he knew what they were about to do..." Tomoyo whispered which Syaoran, Sakura and Kero agreed with.

Hienrich narrowed his eyes at Andrew. "I am going to combine this place with the camp next door" Andrew's eyes widened for a moment. "You mean...You want this place to be...Possibly the largest concentration camp in the World?" Heinrich nodded again. "Yes I do. You do this" He pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Andrew's head. "Or this will happen"

For a moment..Sakura thought that Heinrich would kill him. She was relieved when he didn't...But she felt very cold when Andrew nodded his head. "He doesn't want to do this..." Sakura whispered and again Tomoyo, Syaoran and Kero agreed.

"I get it..." Andrew whispered as Heinrich turned, put his gun away, and walked back towards the Steam Trains. "Send a message to our lord when you have completed this" Andrew lowered his head. "Yes Himmler..."

After Heinrich had left, Andrew's fists were clenched as he tried to stop his tears from falling. "I can't...I don't want to know what will happen next...Please...Please God...Don't make me do this..." He turned his gaze to the skies about him.

[Reality]

Sakura and the others had returned to the real world. "My God..." Tomoyo whispered. "Yeah..." Syaoran nodded while Sakura sat...still. Very still.

Kero was the first to break Sakura's silence. "Sakura. That kind of thing was only the beginning" Sakura/Syaoran and Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock. "Yes. It was the beginning...Soon enough...Something even worse happened" Syaoran turned his gaze to Sakura. "Be careful. I know you're still set on going...So...Tell Eriol everything...No matter what happens alright?" Sakura nodded slowly. "Okay" She turned and looked at her clock.

She stood up. "I'd better get going to the site..." She whispered. Tomoyo stood up as well. "I'll call Eriol. I am sure he'll meet you at the facilities gates. Sakura nodded. "Okay" Syaoran stood up and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Come back safe. Think positive thoughts while you are there. Eriol will help you no matter what" Sakura nodded again. "I will. I'll make sure Eriol is everywhere I go" Tomoyo smiled. "That's good"

[On the way to Southern Poland]

Sakura was on the bus headed for the main place, in Southern Poland which even the Polish, had wanted to demolish. They simply didn't like it being there. Sure, it was slightly northern from East Germany...But that still didn't make them feel any better.

The Bus came to a stop about 3 miles in front of the Railway Arch. Sakura and her other historian colleagues got off of the bus. The second they did... They all saw why this place had such a horrific reputation:- The entire complex was either foggy or simply covered in evil forces.

Eriol, who had been waiting for Sakura as per what Tomoyo and Syaoran had told him, saw her get off of the bus. She was staring at the Railway Arch as he walked over to her.

"Well. Here you are. This is the Railway Arch that they used" Sakura nodded. "Now listen to me. Listen to me and don't forget this" Sakura looked at him. "If you want, at any point, to leave this place...Please, let me know. I will make sure you are not hurt by these forces. Even in my past life when I was called Clow Reed, I never, ever, wanted to come here. It was only because Yue and Kerberous were curious that I did so" He shivered. "Anyway. That's the only thing you need to realise. Alright?" Sakura nodded. "I understand" Eriol turned to the Arch, and with Sakura, walked towards it.

Sakura knew that this was going to be a very long and difficult 3 days...That was obvious but...There was something about the place. Even though she felt the Human Spirit and the Evil forces of this place were everywhere...She felt one emotion...One very strong emotion...One that seemed like a bright light in this area's darkness, that emotion was:-

Hope.

* * *

I can't say anything more. I will update as/when/if I can...


	3. Chapter 3

Memorial Fan-fiction for a day long remembered...

_**Warning**_: I am going to alert any readers now that I **cannot** and **won't** be held accountable for _**mis-interpretations**_ of my story. This story will not be continued as it is now finished. Memorial Fan-fiction. Nothing more. Nothing less. I am still going to refrain from mentioning the place's name. I'm sorry, if you want to know the name I suggest you look elsewhere. I am not saying it for very good reasons.

Disclaimer:- I do not own CCS...But I do own this idea...The idea is mine. The characters belong in the CCS universe which belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

Chapter 3:- A Glimpse of Evil Times and Epilogue.

Sakura walked with Eriol the second morning around a small section of the facility. Eriol had decided that the best way for Sakura to get her research paper together, was to look at the facility one step at a time, no rushing whatsoever.

They had seen quite a lot already...But there was more to be seen...Much more. Sakura had to be reminded by Eriol that exploring this facility was a VERY tall order. She may not even be able to finish the paper on just this visit alone...Eriol was going to do his best for her though and that Sakura appreciated.

The early morning dusk-like fog floated down around the area. All the animals in the area were whisper quiet. Since Sakura had got here, the only real animal she had heard was a fox, yet even that didn't sound like one. It was almost as though nature itself was telling the pair to be cautious and weary. Respect for the amount of dead here was paramount in Sakura's head.

Dampness could be smelt in the air as condensation steamed up the windows of the buildings which were closed...And they were closed for good reasons.

If just one of the buildings was opened, apparently a special team would have to go through, mostly made of historians and medical professionals who could stomach (pretty much) anything and everything from blood to whatever, checking the entire building and then have it cleaned AFTER removing any and all items that would cause either offense or very...Shall we say...Damaging thoughts to those who survived?

Sakura's emerald eyes shot between various objects that were littered about the place. There were many items that resembled clothes, worn out shoes, broken toys...Also tons upon loads of things you would consider normal to have in say family home setting..

Not in a concentration camp setting. "Eriol?" Eriol looks to Sakura, then to where she was looking, then back to her again. "Yeah" He shivers yet within seconds Sakura also shivers which they both found odd initially. "Do you get the feeling we are being watched?" Eriol whispers to her and Sakura nods. "Yes I do..."

Several long buildings down from the pair stood a man. He was half leaning on the wall of the building, half standing. Cold blue eyes and a rather rounded physique. His eyes are currently locked on Sakura and Eriol who are walking around the area.

"I didn't think you'd come out here...What is your name?" The man whispers onto the cold morning air. His rather cold tone of voice meant he had been standing there for quite awhile, he walked very slowly towards the pair, taking conscious steps forwards...Almost as though the Earth itself was telling him where to step.

Sakura near enough froze in place. Eriol spins around, grabbing ahold of her right hand. "That's enough. We can look around some more in the afternoon" Sakura couldn't speak let alone move. She was fixed in place. The Evil presences that floated around this facility...Even the Human Spirit that tried to help her carry on (Hope)...It was all a lot to take in...Almost too much. 'Kero was right...' She thinks to herself.

'Wait a second...' Sakura's trance-like state un-froze, it was pure Love that made her un-freeze though, Eriol was certain of that. "Who are you?" Sakura's eyes eventually locked onto the man's who was stood 15 paces or so in front of them.

Eriol's gaze follows Sakura's until his is also locked onto the man's. "Unless I'm mistaken...You are Andrew...Correct?" Sakura whispers to which the man nods slowly, walking over to the pair. "That's my name..." The guy's gaze turns to the floor when he arrives in front of them. "You two are powerful...In terms of other-worldly power...Am I wrong?" Eriol's and Sakura's eyes widen, then Eriol looks around, making sure no-one was nearby...He nods his head. "Yes. That is right. We do have magical power"

Andrew nods solemnly. "I thought so..." He closes his eyes, turning around. "In my past life I was called Andrew as well...What are the chances huh?" Sakura nods her head. "Yeah...Ummm...How old are you?" Andrew steps to the left. "I'm 25..." Sakura goes quiet. "So...What are you here for?" He asks Sakura, rising his gaze to her's as she looks at him. "She's doing a research paper...On the Second World War" Eriol whispers to Andrew who nods again solemnly. "I see" His words trail off for a few moments.

After seeing Sakura look around for several minutes, Eriol steps a few more spaces to the right, to give Sakura a more broader view of the area. "I've heard so much about this place" Sakura whispers onto the air. When she didn't get a response she looks to Eriol.

"Where else would they talk about Genocide?"

Both Eriol and Sakura's gaze's snapped back to Andrew who was now looking at the ground...Almost crying. "I wanted to come here to put my curiosity at rest initially, but, I have only made it worse" Before Eriol could stop Sakura, she tilted her head to the left. "Why?"

Andrew looks up at her, nodding his head. "Close your eyes" He turns to the area in front as he did the same. Eriol stood closer to Sakura. "If it gets to much-" Sakura nods. "I know"

[Vision]

"Don't do this! We've done nothing to hurt you! Let us out of-"

A loud slamming noise nearly made Sakura jump out of her skin, yet somehow, she managed to stay in the vision. "No more talking! You've had your say!" Sakura's gaze caught onto Heinrich who was walking around the massive complex. "I won't hear another word!"

She looks to the Railway Arch where (Past Life) Andrew is stood. "You! Over here! We've got more people coming through!" (Past Life) Andrew nods his head. "Understood sir..." They all hear him say as he walks towards the station, both Eriol and Sakura walking next to him. His eyes are on each and every train carriage of the latest train...Even someone...Sakura recognised:

Eriol covered Sakura's mouth before she could say anything. Her GRAND-MOTHER!? After she nodded, Eriol let go.

(Past Life) Andrew sighed. "I...I want this one to live"

"Oh?"

A disgusting looking excuse for a human being came over. "Why are you using your one prisoner allowance on her? Surely, you'd want your girlfriend?"

Andrew looked shocked. "She's..."

The "man" nodded. "Oh, yes. First thing this morning...Young girl screamed for hours"

Andrew lowered his head. "Then yes...I want this one to live. Tell Himmler"

The strange and sick man nodded again. "Alright..." He whispered, tryring to tease Andrew but he didn't even acklowedge him.

Andrew looked to the sky. "I have a feeling you'll be VERY important in the future...If Only..." He clutches his fists. "If only I could have helped all of you..." He felt several tears fall down his face.

After 4 explosions in the distance and an air-raid siren, Sakura begins to shake, this time the evil was starting to get to her, she was scared...Very scared. "Eriol. Its time she went home I think..."

Eriol sighs and looks at (Past) Andrew who is looking DIRECTLY at him. "I agree with you on this one Andrew. Sakura, I'll wake you up in the morning"

"Hoe-GAH!" Sakura half was shocked, half punched unconciouss.

[Hotel Room]

Eriol sighed as he put Sakura onto her bed. "Its only going to get harder Sakura...Be careful...Okay?"

* * *

EDIT: This story will be carried on. I've taken awhile to think about it...Let me know what you think...Also - It is GOING to get DARKER from now...Be warned...Forewarned...and all that warning goodness =p


End file.
